Party at The Mystery Shack
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: Mabel and Dipper decide to have a party. But everything turns around when Gideon and Pacifica both turn up. Also not to sure on the Genres yet so if anyone knows what genre this comes under please tell me!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a chilling, gloomy, rainy day in Gravity Falls and Mabel were bored stiff from sitting in the gift shop serving no customers as it was raining. Dipper then ran into the gift shop and screamed at the top of his lungs…

… "Let's have a party Mabel! I mean what better to do on a dull gloomy day"

"Great idea Dip" Mabel replied "But who we going to invite"

"Well there could be Wendy and Candy and Grenda and…" Dipper began

"Ok, ok I get the idea" Mabel interrupted "But it's best if we do it next week so we have time to plan, ok?"

"Ok" Dipper replied Gloomily

"So where shall we start? I know the invites! Dipper you go get the laptop and we'll plan them out" Mabel confronted Dipper

"Already on it, Boss" Dipper sarcastically replied

Dipper fetched the laptop and plonked it down on the table. The two of them began to plan out the invites. Mabel had already written who they we're inviting on a receipt she'd found in the counter draw.

"Ok so here's who we're going to invite" Mabel started…

* * *

**This is only a short introduction next chapter will be the list of those invited.**

**Please Review**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	2. Chapter 2: Invites

List of those invited (written on receipt):

Waddles

Mabel

Dipper

Grenda

Candy

Wendy

Soos

Several Times

Old man McGucket

Lazy Susan

And anyone else who wants to come

"Mabel" Dipper moaned, "You put Waddles first on the list? And you invited everyone in the whole town! Including that boy band? And you didn't even put Grunkle Stan on there!"

"Well I'm sorry at least I have friends!" Mabel argued "And if you really want I'll add Grunkle Stan on there!"

Mabel snatched the paper from her brother and squiggled down Grunkle Stan.

"Ok better" Dipper attempted to calm down his sister

"Right, so what next we will have invites, when your finally bothered to type them up and print them off. I know whilst your doing that I'll go down to the supermarket with Grunkle Stan to get some balloons and stuff." Mabel enthusiastically said

"Ok Mabel, do you have some money?" Dipper asked

"Of course I do" Mabel replied. "$56.45 to be exact"

"Ok take this $10 note just to be on the safe side, in fact take all of this" Dipper said

He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out 5 crumpled $10 notes. He then found a purse on the desk and put the money in there, then handed it to Mabel.

"Keep it safe," he said

20 minutes later (Mabel and Stan at the supermarket)

"I'm bored can we go now?" Stan childishly asked

"No, we have to finish" Mabel argued

Stan was pushing the trolley trying not to doze off. Mabel was jumping around putting various items into the trolley. Balloons, cups, bottles of fizzy, snacks, party hats, party poppers and so on until the trolley was full with stuff for the party. They went to the checkout to pay for the things. Then they pushed the trolley to the car and Mabel loaded armfuls of stuff into the car. Stan dumped the trolley into an empty car park space, before a car backed straight into it, hopped into the car and drove off with Mabel all the way back to the mystery shack.

* * *

**Ok, that's my 2****nd**** Chapter. Hoped you liked it. Also have any of you Gravity Falls Fans seen the new episode dreamscaperers? They have leaked it and lil ol gravity falls emailed them to me. It's AMAZING so far.**

**Anyways don't forget to review and hopefully will post next chapters the weekend after I get back form Camp. **

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	3. Chapter 3: Nearly time!

Mabel jumped out the car and carried in handfuls of party stuff into the dinning room where she dumped it all onto the table. She then ran into the office where Dipper was sitting watching the invites print.

"Here you go Dip, your change" Mabel said as she handed Dipper some crumpled notes.

"Thanks. What you think?" Dipper said whilst holding up an invite and a flyer.

"Cool Bro." Mabel began. "Also you know you said we were going to do this next week? Well we've pretty much got everything, so maybe we could do it tomorrow night instead."

"What, you mean I have to re-do these invites?" Dipper asked before stopping the printing. "We'll I suppose so. Well I had better get started then"

"WHOOOO!" Mabel screeched at the top of her lungs.

2 hours later (Dipper and Mabel in town)

The two twins began walking around town placing invites through doors and sticking flyers to windows and posts. Mabel, being Mabel, began wrapping herself up in sticky tape. She then bumped into Dipper, who got stuck to.

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed at his sister

* * *

2 hour later (Back at Mystery Shack) 

Dipper and Mabel trudged into the dinning room and sat down at the table to wait for Dinner. Stan then walked in with a plate of rather burnt sausages and soggy chips in his hands. He was wearing a purple apron with the word _'Mabel' _written across the front in sparkly letters.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, that's my apron." Mabel moaned

"I think it sots him" Dipper added

"Why thank you Dipper!" Stan teased

Grunkle Stan plonked the food down on the table and sat down on his chair. He then gave one chip to Mabel and one to Dipper, before scoffing the rest down himself.

* * *

The next morning

Dipper and Mabel were up bright and early and had forgotten all about there hunger pains, as today was the day the party began. It was going to be a blast!

They grabbed the stuff and began putting up banners and lights everywhere. They found a table and a tablecloth and placed them over each other in the corner of the room. They then put drinks and food on the table.

"Oh wait we forgot something." Mabel whinnied before dashing off to grab something.

She came back with a pot of sparkles, which she then sprinkled all over the party room.

"Mustn't forget sparkles!" She childishly screeched.

* * *

1 hour or so later 

The Twins had everything ready. Now they just had to count down the seconds, minutes and hours until the party began.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this. I know I haven't really written much lately, but i've been at Camp all week and if anyones curious it was great fun. Me and lil ol gravity falls had a great laugh and time all week.**

**Once again, please review**

**GravityFallsGirl22**


	4. Chapter 4: PARTY TIME

The evening eventually came. There were two lines of people. One line for VIP's such as Grenda, Candy, Wendy and Soos and another line of other people. Mabel had Waddles under her arm and Dipper was standing next to her. Stan was inside ready to welcome in people. Mabel allowed the line of VIP's in first and then let in the other line.

"Hello all you lovely people and Welcome the party at the mystery shack!" She welcomed

The line of people slowly walked in chatting excitedly to each other. Mabel could hear Stan's faint voice shouting around indoors. After the whole line was in Dipper, Mabel and Waddles walked into the room, stepped up on the stage and picked up the microphone to settle their rather exited guests.

"Hello everybody, welcome to… The party at the mystery shack!" Dipper shouted

"Yes, and thank you all for coming!" Mabel added "Now let's DANCE! Oh and don't forget to take some nibbles from the table over there"

Dipper turned up the music and the large crowd began to dance to the blasting tune. Mabel jumped off the stage with Waddles, and went over to join Candy and Grenda. Grunkle Stan was trying to get Lazy Susan to dance with him, but it didn't work so he gave up and just danced on his own instead. Dipper was trying to get Wendy to dance with him, but she was to obsessed with flirting with Robbie. The Party was just getting started when the door slammed open, everyone dancing stopped and in walked a tall blonde girl with tones of make up on. Behind her stood two other girls. She walked in to the middle of the room. Only then did Mabel relised that it was Pacifica and her friends!

"You!" Mabel screeched "Your not welcome here. GET OUT!"

"Never. Only if Dipper beats me in a singing competition." Pacifica replies.

"Fine by me" Dipper grunts

"BUT, He has to do his Lamby Lamby dance!" Pacifica insists

"Um … Mabel … I'm not sure" Dipper said

Mabel pulled Dipper into the next-door room where they whispered to each other.

"Dipper if you don't do this Pacifica will crash the party!" Mabel Began

"Yes but if I do do it everyone will laugh at me" Dipper replied

"Oh come on Dipper you would rather Pacifica crashed the party then you do your Lamby Lamby dance? You have a cold heart!" Mabel began raising her voice a little more now

"Fine, fine I'll do it" Dipper gave in

They walked back into the room to find Pacifica already on stage.

"YAY, Dippers going to do it" Mabel screamed

Dipper disappeared upstairs and came down wearing his lamb costume. He then hid under a table until after Pacifica's go. Mabel pick 3 people she didn't know and said they were judges. Pacifica began singing her song.

Afterwards many people clapped. She stepped down from the stage and stood in the crowd. Dipper then came out from under the table. He was greeted by many awes'. He then stood up on stage and began to sing.

"Well… Who wants a Lamby Lamby Lamby?

I Do! I Do!

So go out and greet your Mammy Mammy Mammy,

Hi there! Hi there!

So march, march, march around the daisies,

And don't, don't, don't forget about the baby!"

He sung that followed by his cute smile face. The whole audience clapped. The Judges wrote their winner down on paper and handed them to Mabel.

"And the Winner… of this challenge… is… DIPPER!" Mabel screamed

The whole audience clapped. Pacifica and her 2 friends stormed out of the mystery shack.

"I'll beat you one day Pines!" She screamed

The whole room was back to normal again the music was up and Dipper was out of his costume.

"Well done Dipper" A familiar voice spoke

"Thank you… Wendy" Dipper replied

"It was so CUTE" Wendy replied

Dipper was about to say something when the door slamming open interrupted him. Mabel and Dipper both turned to face it, everyone else was still dancing not paying any attention what so ever. In the door way stood…

* * *

**Ok I think you can probably guess who it is but you know. Well I hoped you like my next chapter. Can't wait till I write the next one. BTW I'm a bit stuck. If anyone wants to help PLEASE PLEASE P.M me as I'm really struggling. If you do I'll explain who the person is and then I'll need help as to what they do.**

**Thanks**

**Don't forget to review!**

**GravityFallsGirl22**


	5. Chapter 5: Someone intrudes

**BTW to start off my new chapter I just wanted to say that someone commented that Pacifica didn't know the Lamby dance. Well in my story she over heard others talking about it and she wanted to see it for herself.**

**Ok now that's over lets start chapter 5**

* * *

_Stood in the door way was…_

A rather chubby, short person standing at the door. They had their hair in ringlets and they were wearing a blue suit. Mabel and Dipper both immediately recognized the person to be Gideon.

He walked in pretending not to notice Mabel and Dipper staring at him. Besides they couldn't kick him out as they did say anyone could come. He walked over gracefully in his shoes and asked a young girl looking a bit younger than him to dance. She agreed and they leapt and twirled gracefully round the room together.

Mabel decided to break their dancing up. She changed the music to loud rock type music. Gideon and the girl stopped dancing. Gideon then made his way over to the snack table and began stuffing food into his mouth.

Meanwhile Dipper was having problems of his own. He so desperately wanted to dance with Wendy, but didn't know how to ask her. He walked nervously over.

"So, Wendy, How you enjoying the party?" He asked shyly

"It's great Dipper. So I wondered if you wanted to dance with me for a bit?" Wendy replied, nervously.

"Um… sure" Dipper replied _"Phew that was easier then I though."_ Dipper thought

Meanwhile Mabel was talking to Grunkle Stan.

"But please do something, I mean look at him stuffing his face, he's eaten half the food." Mabel begged

"Meh, fight your own battle's." Stan grunted

"Oh but just think Grunkle Stan, all your money gone to waste on that pig." Mabel asked, knowing she was going to win Stan over.

"MY MONEY, you win" Stan screeched

He walked over to the snack table and grabbed Gideon by the ear. He then dragged him out, slammed and locked the door!

"There all done" Stan muttered to himself

The party continued on through the night until everyone was to warn out to dance. When the party finally ended, everyone left leaving Waddles, Dipper, Mabel and Stan fast asleep on the floor.

The morning came and the 4 of them woke up to blinding light in their eyes. Mabel yawned.

"I wonder if we'll ever do anything like that again?" Mabel asked

"I hope so" Dipper replied it was so much fun.

* * *

**Ok that's my 2****nd**** story finished YAY! Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and I know that Dipper and Mabel paid with their own money it was just to get Stan to get rid of Gideon. And I'm so sorry lil ol Gravity Falls for calling Gideon a pig and chubby.**

**But hey hope you enjoyed it**

**Don't forget to review and…**

**…BYE**

**GravityFallsGirl22**


End file.
